ItaHina Akatsuki ch11
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Rini began laughing for no reason at all and Sakura frowned, "How is this so funny? I'm teaching you something important!" The teenage girl covered her mouth quickly trying to stifle the laughs, "Sorry Haruno-sensei!"

The pink-haired adult sighed, "Dont call me that. Call me Sakura like everyone else. You dont have to be formal. My god! Your an Uchiha! Have some common decency for your family and be cruel!" Sakura laughed and let Rini giggle.

Jin walked in with an emotionless face, "Gaara wants you Sakura. He said it was urgent." Sakura stiffled her laughter and nodded. She smiled at Rini, "Make sure to practice. This is hard to do but I learned from a friend a while ago."

Jin watched the pinkhaired girl walk away and said, "So what is she teaching you?"

The young girl began giggling again, "She's teaching me how to arrange flowers!" See her best friend frown Rini did the same, "You don't like her do you?" The boy just looked away at the ground glaring at the cat((its the kitten! only older lulz!)) who had unfortunately just walked in, "I hate her actually."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HATE EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO GET CLOSE TO ME!" She was close to tears. She didnt like Jin hating people she wanted to be friends with. He always made them go away somehow.

"BECAUSE YOUR MINE!" Jin covered his mouth and ran out not wanting to see Rini's reaction.

The young 'bunny' girl put her knees to her head and cried. She wasn't going to go near anyone for the next few hours except Jin (even though it was his fault for making her cry) or her father. That was how it always was. She was dependant on men/boys for some reason. Her mother was the same way. Dependant on Itachi so much that when he left for a mission, Hinata would cry or lock herself in her room until he came back.

Rini shook her head and ran out her room looking for Jin to apologize for being stupid. What she saw made her sick to her small stomach. She never ate much and even that day she hadn't eaten anything but somehow she still felt the vomiting sensation. In front of her was Jin. But the thing that bothered her most was that he was kissing Luna.

"I thought you left!" Rini was very close to crying again. Jin had just betrayed her. No they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but there was this thing that Rini had thought was there. As if he liked her back. Not Luna. He had never liked Luna. What was the whole thing about him blurting out that she was his if he really liked that slut? Rini shook her head trying to keep the salty liquid in and not coming out her eyes.

Luna was wide-eyed but when she saw the raven-haired girl's tears fall, she closed them and returned this kiss given to her. "I HATE YOU LUNA! I HATE YOU JIN! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Rini was screaming and fell to the floor. Jin turned sharply causing the blue-haired teenager to be thrown back, hitting the wall.

Rini saw him look at her with apologetic purple eyes and backed away, angrily screaming at him, "DONT GET NEAR ME YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED ME YOURS AND THEN YOU KISS HER! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jin had never heard his friend say anything more then damn or bastard so he had been surprised to hear anything more come from her seemingly delicate lips.

The lavender eyed girl glared at her snowy haired friend and activated her sharingan. She looked straight into Jin's eyes and watched him fall to the ground while torturing him in his mind. Luna put a hand over her mouth and backed away, "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT RINI!" She knew he should only be in for a few seconds in real time but instead it was taking a lot longer then that. Jin began seizing and Luna began sobbing. Rini just continued to torture him and with a quick glance brought the blue-haired Luna into the nightmare world too.

Hinata ran in the room hearing the screams. It was like slow motion. Hinata yelled for someone to help and Itachi ran in with Sasuke. They seemed to float when Rini looked up at them. It seemed like years until they finally came in front of her. In reality it was only a few seconds and Rini had only glanced at them before taking in the full pleasure of torturing the two teenagers in front of her.

"Rini. Stop." Itachi spoke with a slow, commanding voice. His daughter had never refused his commands before but for some reason she was doing it now. Sasuke looked over at his brother worriedly, they looked the same age but Sasuke knew the older Uchiha was the smarter one. Obviously it had to be him because people would have never found out who killed Itachi's best friend had he not confessed and killed the whole clan. "RINI!" She wasnt stopping. She was going to torture them to death. Atleast that''s what she had thought until a kunai hit her in the shoulder.

Rini stopped but kept the sharingan activated. Looking up at her father she smirked, "Oops. I guess I accidentally hurt them." She laughed in vicious manner and pulled out the kunai. It didn't pain her any to have it in. Hinata was scared of her daughter now so she grabbed onto Itachi's arm, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

The Uchiha child ceased her laughing and glared at her mother, "What's wrong with me? Are you seriously asking that question? HA!" Her eyes became both sharingan and byakugan at the same time. "Nothing but soon everyone will die. Jin will die too. I figured out how to do it. But first is..." Turning away she smirked although no one saw it and whispered, "Luna."

Kisame's daughter had actually woken up a little bit after the torture but was still too exhausted from resisting unconciousness. It took a few seconds for it to register in her mind that she was being attacked with her 'friend's' family's technique. She was going to die. Luna felt it in her gut.

Somehow she seemed to realize that her life was unfortunately not going to end with old age even if she did survive this ordeal. But then something happened she had thought would never be possible. Jin's body changed drastically into a small origami paper that changed swiftly into a paper airplane that glided and right about when he was going to to bump into Rini, the white haired boy changed back to himself and landed on her shaking violently.

Rini hit her head on the floor causing an immediate unconciousness and probably concusion. Hinata was shaking in the corner reminded of when her father got into one of his moods. Neji had always protected her but this time it didnt seem like enough to calm her down. Neji was dead. She was alive. The young Uchiha wife held her head in her hands and screamed, "NEJI!"

Itachi looked over at his wife with curiousity that quickly turned to anger. She always screamed for Neji during horrible violent times. Never for the Older Uchiha even after her cousin's death and their marriage. Itachi quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck, bringing her to her feet, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING FOR BITCH?"

Sasuke stared at them for a few moments and went to work picking up Jin while Kisame came in to pick up his daughter and the youngest Uchiha child. Before either of them could leave the room though Hinata began yelling and fighting back against Itachi.

"I'm pregnant! You idiot! Our daughter's gonna have a sibling and the only thing you can think about is WHY I AM YELLING! FUCK YOU, YOU PRICK!" She ran both out of her husband's grasp and the room. Kisame nodded towards Sasuke, signalling him to take Jin to Yoru's room along with the unconcious Rini and injured Luna.

The blue-skinned man stayed back with his partner and said calmly, "You know,you could show a little sensitivity to your wife...she's pregnant after all and is bound to have some difficulties and mood swings like the last time she was with child."

Itachi scowled and looked away, "The bitch still screams for her cousin in situations like these." He looked back to his partner, "Kisame I figured out why Rini's sharingan worked on Jin now. It was because she hated him at that moment. It never worked before because she truly liked the boy." Laughing to himself he continued, "I myself wouldnt care if he rolled over dead a few moments from now."

Kisame smirked, "You'd be in tears at your child's grief. Your pride and joy may be a romantic at heart."

Itachi made a move to hit him but instead poked the tall blue guy. "You idiot. My daughter is cruel at heart and you have just witnessed it." Although to himself he was thinking just the opposite, 'What if my daughter really is like her mother at heart?'

They walked to the Yoru and Jin's room where the children were laughing and joking around in their sadistic manner, but Itachi's thoughts wandered to his wife being pregnant. Even if she was it wouldnt matter. Would it? They had a child already but hadn't it been Hidan or Sasori or maybe even Obito who said that another child could cause Hinata to die during birth?

Itachi swore under his breath but soon pushed such thoughts out of his mind and continued his little joke battle with his blue skinned friend.


End file.
